1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a gate driver on array (GOA) structure integrated in a display panel, and in particular relates to a repairable GOA structure and a display panel utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are widely applied in electronic display products such as televisions, laptop computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the likes. An LCD includes a data driver, scan driver, and liquid crystal display panel, wherein the liquid crystal display panel has a pixel array, and the corresponding pixel rows of the pixel array are sequentially switched on by the scan driver, such that the data driver may transfer the pixel data to the pixels to display images.
Gate drivers and source drivers are mostly adopted in numerous panel designs to produce gate pulse signals and data signals. Because the polycrystalline silicon made of the low temperature polycrystalline silicon (LTPS) process has higher mobility and high practicability, the LTPS process is widely applied to manufacturing circuits on glass. The amorphous silicon has lower mobility, however, its cost is lower. Recently, application of the amorphous silicon process is used to form circuits on the glass, such as gate driver shift registers (so-called integrated driver circuits).
A gate driver on array (GOA) product has shift register circuits on a glass substrate. The products however, during an array process, easily deteriorate due to low process stability. For example, some transistors of the shift registers would not be able to normally work due to process particles thereon. In such a case, the shift transistors including only one inactive transistor would not operate. Therefore, cost and yield of the GOA products are dramatically influenced.